This invention relates to the cell structure of a dynamic RAM (DRAM), for example, and more particularly to an STC (Stacked Capacitor) type semiconductor memory device in which memory cell capacitors are formed in self-alignment with bit lines above the bit lines and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, semiconductor memory devices, particularly DRAMs are miniaturized, the resolution in the lithography technology is markedly enhanced and the line width and the interval between the lines are progressively reduced. However, the improvement of the alignment technique cannot catch up with the development of the resolution and it becomes more important to take effective measures for preventing occurrence of alignment error.
As one of the measures for preventing occurrence of alignment error, for example, there is provided a technique disclosed in "C. W. Kaanta et al. `Dual Damascene : A ULSI Wiring Technology`, VMIC, pp. 144 to 152, 1991" in the technology for forming contact holes and wires in a borderless manner. Further, as a device obtained by applying this technique to bit line contacts and bit lines, there is provided a memory cell described in "D. Kenny et al. `A Buried-Plate Trench Cell for 64-Mb DRAM`, VLSI Tech. Symp. pp. 14 to 15, 1992".
Further, in a cell using an STC capacitor, as the technique for forming memory cell capacitors in self-alignment with bit lines, for example, there is proposed a memory cell described in "M. Fukumoto et al, `Stacked capacitor cell technology for 16M DRAM using double self-aligned contacts`, ESSDERC 90, pp. 461 to 464, 1990".
The Dual Damascene technology is explained with reference to FIG. 1.
First, as shown in FIG. 1A, an inter-level insulating film 102 whose upper surface portion is planarized is formed on a lower-level interconnection 101. Then, a first resist 104 having a contact hole pattern 103 and a second resist 106 having an upper-level interconnection pattern 105 are formed on the upper-level insulating film 102. Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, the inter-level insulating film 102 is selectively etched to form a contact hole 107 with the resists 104, 106 used as a mask. After this, as shown in FIG. 1C, an exposed part of the first resist 104 is removed to form an upper-level interconnection pattern 108. At this time, the surface portion of the second resist 106 is also removed by an amount corresponding to the film thickness of the first resist 104. Then, as shown in FIG. 1D, the inter-level insulating film 102 is selectively etched to form a contact hole 109 and an upper-level interconnection pattern 110. Next, as shown in FIG. 1E, a metal film 111 is deposited on the semiconductor structure to completely fill the contact hole 109 and the upper-level interconnection pattern 110. Then, as shown in FIG. 1F, the metal film 111 is etched back by use of a CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) method to form an upper-level interconnection 112 and make the upper surface of the structure flat.
When the Dual Damascene technology is applied to a cell using an STC type capacitor, there occurs a problem that the memory capacitor cannot be formed in self-alignment with the bit line.
That is, in order to form a memory capacitor, it is necessary to form a self-aligned contact hole in the inter-level insulating film to reach the surface of a source or drain diffusion layer formed on the semiconductor substrate. However, since the surface of the upper-level interconnection 112 is exposed, the upper-level interconnection 112 will be exposed when the inter-level insulating film 102 is etched to form the contact hole. In order to solve the above problem, it is necessary to previously form an insulating film 113 used as an etching mask on the upper-level interconnection and then form a contact hole 114 as shown in FIG. 2. However, in this case, it becomes impossible to form the contact hole in a self-alignment manner. Therefore, the contact hole must be formed at a preset distance from the upper-level interconnection 112 to provide a sufficient alignment tolerance, and as a result, the interval between the interconnections becomes large, thereby making it difficult to attain fine patterning.